Distance!
by Rayssa Cunha
Summary: Hermione manda cartas para Harry que está a ignorando, por que ele está fazendo isso? Pessima em resumos. OneShot.  FINAL FELIZ.


**20 de Março de 1998**

"Querido Harry,

Sabe me sinto solitária ultimamente, acho que você era o único que me compreendia, me olho no espelho e vejo uma pessoa solitária, esquecida, triste, não sou a mesma de antes, me falta um brilho, me falta algo, me falta meu melhor amigo, onde você está agora? Eu adoraria sabe.

Com Amor, Hermione Granger."

**15 de Maio de 1998**

"Querido Harry.

Como pode esquecer dos seus amigos? Principalmente de mim, não sabes como estou sofrendo, que melhor amigo mesquinho eu fui ter, só por que foi para Durmstrang esqueceu de nós? A Ginny está desolada de saudades, nem fala direito comigo, e o Rony, aquele dali só fica a se agarrar com a Lilá, eles voltaram, e eu não tenho meu melhor amigo para me consolar, ainda tem o Doninha feliz e saltitante que não cansa de me humilhar, mesmo depois da queda de você-sabe-quem.

Sinto sua falta, Hermione Granger."

**18 de Junho de 1998**

"Harry James Potter,

Sabe, não sei por que ainda estou a te mandar cartas, você nunca as responde, espero que tenha um bom motivo, ou que pelo menos esteja as lendo, sei que talvez você não queira mais saber de mim, mas acredite, é bom achar que alguém ler o que eu escrevo, ter alguém pra desabafar.

Trago novidades um pouco melhores, sei que saiu de Hogwarts - como você mesmo me disse - por que queria que a Ginny lhe esquece-se, por que você só a ama como irmã e que não quer vê lá magoada, a alguns dias a Ginny me disse que não sente mais nada por você e ao contrário do que eu pensava, ela estava chorando por culpa de outra coisa, ela te ama sim, mas como um irmão mais velho e sente sua falta como eu, se possível responda a carta, gosto de pensar que está ocupado demais para me responder.

P.S.: Hoje eu fiquei de detenção, você acredita? Tudo culpa do Doninha ridículo que me insultou novamente, eu não me segurei e o azarei, vou compri a detenção essa noite.

Sua _ainda_ amiga, Hermione Granger."

**7 de Julho de 1998**

" Harry Potter,

Você não tem idéia de como estou com raiva de você, já faz cinco meses que não nos falamos, como disse na outra carta, é bom você ter um bom motivo ou logo estarei a parar de escrever, estas com raiva de mim? Se sim, me digas por que. Estou pior a cada dia, não fazes idéia de como estou mal, a Lilá sempre falando do seu amado Roninho, não sabes como é irritante, principalmente para mim, não pelo Ronald, o detesto agora que ele me ignora, na verdade não o detesto, é indiferente, sei que não o amo mais, nada além de uma antiga amizade e só.

Talvez você queira saber da Ginny, bom, ela está bem melhor, sei que ela está saindo com um garoto não sei qual, ela não me diz, poupo me de falar dela por que talvez você se sinta receoso de saber, talvez não, você poderia me dizer, só um simples _Fale-me mais da Ginny _ou _Não quero saber dela_.

Gostaria de saber se minhas cartas o estão a incomodar, por que se tiverem, é só dá uma respota, um simples _Sim _e eu pararei, não tenho novidades sobre mim, nada além de saudades.

Raivosa, triste e rancorosa, Hermione Granger."

**29 de Julho de 1998**

" Potter. Harry,

Não me respondeu e vou considerar isso como um não estou lendo suas cartas, então pararei de enviar cartas para você, me perdoe por isso, talvez você não queira mais amizade comigo e compreendo perfeitamente sua decisão, talvez um dia novamente a gente se encontre, talvez nunca mais, espero que um dia talvez você me queira como amiga novamente, se quiser, sabes onde me encontrar e podes me telefonar, sempre que precisa, ainda estarei aqui mesmo depois de você me ignorar, sabes disso.

Atenciosamente, Hermione Granger."

**30 de Agosto de 1998**

" Harry Imbecil Potter,

Como você foi deixar de responder nossas cartas, principalmente a da garota que mais te apoiou, me sinto enojada, como você pode? Que feio Potter, não sabe como me deixa e ao Rony com raiva, sabe, só por sua falta de atenção com _ela_, sabe onde ela foi parar? Na enfermaria, não come nada e quando come vomita, está mal, Harry, muito mal, doente, triste, tão magra, olheiras profundas, tem pesadelos quase todas as noites, sempre sonha com você, será que ainda não percebeu que ela te ama? Todos nós sabemos que é recíproco, que você a ama muito, e acho que você não vai gostar nada de saber que a sua amada Hermione está numa cama de hospital por sua culpa. Ah, adivinha quem eu estou namorando? Draco Malfoy, Incrivél, não?

Apenas, Ginny Weasley."

**25 de Setembro de 1998**

"Harry,

Não sabe o que estamos a passar aqui, sinto muito por não lhe mandar cartas, estou com saudades, voltei com a Lilá e estou preocupada com a Hermione, ela está muito mal, ela não me disse por que mas a Ginny disse que é culpa sua, mas ela lhe culpa por tudo menos, já faz cinco dias que a Hermione está desacordada isso me preocupa muito.

Seu amigo, Rony Weasley."

**~x~**

**20 de Setembro de 1998**

_Hermione abriu os olhos e uma luz a invadiu, não sabia onde estava, olhou ao redor e viu um lugar muito conhecido, ainda estava na enfermaria, estava enjoada, sua cabeça rodava, sentiu o cheiro tão conhecido da poção que tomava para melhora, olhou para o lado e viu a mesma colocada ao seu lado, junto estava um bilhete:_

" Srtª Granger,

Tome a poção assim que você acorda, talvez não saiba ainda, mas hoje é dia 20 de Setembro de 1998, está desmaiada há dez dias exatamente, de acordo com a sua melhora iria acorda hoje, e espero esta certa, tome a poção que venho lhe dado enquanto dormes.

Papoula Pomfrey."

_A morena sem hesitar tomou todo conteúdo do frasco, e sentiu a melhora imediata, mas mesmo assim ainda se sentia mal, a cabeça para de rodar um pouco mais ainda estava a doer, estava a pensar em se sentar na poltrona para visitas, estava com o corpo dolorido e aquela poltrona seria perfeita, mas, quando seus olhos pararam na poltrona, lá estava ele, Harry Potter estava a dormi sentado em SUA poltrona para visitas, ele parecia cansado e usava as roupas de_ _Durmstrang, seus olhos caíram aos pés do garoto onde viu uma caixa, ela não era grande, mas também não era pequena._

_Movida pela curiosidade, mesmo ainda com todas as dores, levantou-se sutilmente e sentiu a vertigem, sentou-se ao chão e engatinhou até a caixa, sem mais delongas a abriu, nela haviam cartas, ela pegou a primeira e virou para ver a quem era destinada, e surpreendeu-se quando percebeu que era para ela, pegou a outra e a outra e outra, todas para ela, chocada soltou sem querer um murmuro de surpresa:_

_- Oh. - só não esperava que fosse sair tão alto, quase que de imediato o moreno que estava a prestar atenção à qualquer barulho a olhou._

_- Her - Hermione? - gaguejou incrédulo._

_- Sim, sou eu. - falou a olhar para cima, seu coração em disparada._

_- Como você está? - perguntou o moreno levantando-se imediatamente e se sentando ao seu lado._

_- Poderia estar melhor. - falou sem encará-lo._

_- Me perdoa, Hermione. - ela falou sem hesitar, sabia o que tinha que fazer. - Me perdoa, sei que o que fiz foi imperdoável, mas me perdoa, nunca devia ter ido para Durmstrang, deveria ter ficado aqui, com você, me perdoa por não responder as cartas, mas eu não podia, eu queria muito, mas Karkarof impediu a todos de enviarem cartas pois disse que para alunos dos sétimo ano, as cartas nos impedia de prestar atenção, de terminarmos o ano, eu queria mandar todos os dias escrevia uma carta pra você, não sabe o quanto me doeu quando você me mandou a última carta, do dia 29 de Julho, tentei de tudo para lhe enviar uma carta, de tudo... - sua voz morreu em um soluço, ele chorava e não se importava nem um pouco com isso. - mas fui impedido, quando a Ginny me mandou aquela carta, foi como se tivesse me arrancado o coração... - outro soluço, Hermione apenas o encarava. - foi no momento em que eu li aquela carta que tomei a minha decisão, acontece-se o que acontece-se, eu voltaria para Hogwarts, mas pra isso precisava de tempo, me perdoa por não chegar antes, não estava nem na metade do processo quando eu soube que você estava em desmaiada... - mais soluços, só que dessa vez mais forte, as lágrimas desciam incontrolavelmente pelo rosto do moreno e a garota já estava a beira de lágrimas, mas ele continuou. - eu não esperei um segundo, fugi de Durmstrang e vim até Hogwarts, desde que cheguei não sai desse quarto nem um minuto, não dormi em nenhum momento, até que o imbecil do Ronald colocou uma poção calmante no meu suco, e eu fiz de tudo para lutar contra tal, mas foi impossível, eu acabei por adormece. - mas um soluço dessa vez mais fraco. - Me perdoa, Hermione por tudo. Por tudo._

_- Eu só te perdôo se me prometer... - antes da garota completar o garoto terminou._

_- Eu prometo qualquer coisa, contanto que você me perdoe. - ele a olhava._

_- Se prometer nunca mais me abandonar. - ela falou olhando para baixo, ele ficou de pé e a puxou para seu braços, a abraçando com forte, ela retribuiu._

_- Eu prometo, nunca mais irei te abandonar, nunca mesmo. - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. - agora descanse, melhore e coma. - ele falou a colocando em seus braços e a deitando na cama. Ela se aconchegou a cama o olhando, seus olhos se fechando pelo sono, o remédio a deixava cansada. - Durma meu anjo, logo estará boa._

**~X~**

**21 de Setembro de 1998**

_Hermione acordou novamente, olhou para o lado e novamente viu a poção, estava com outro bilhete, ela leu o prontamente:_

" Srtª Granger,

Beba a poção para sua melhora e coma o que foi deixado pelo Sr. Potter, você só dormiu um dia, não se preocupe, ele pediu para ler a carta deixada.

Papoula Pomfrey."

_Hermione prontamente bebeu a poção e virou-se para encontrar a carta e a bandeja de comida, ela pegou-a sem hesitar e comeu todo o seu conteúdo, logo após deixou a bandeja de lado e pegou a carta um pouco hesitante, abriu-a com cuidado._

" Querida Hermione,

Perdoe-me por não está ai quando acordou, estou terminando coisas da minha transferência, acredite, Karkarof não ficou nada feliz com o meu sumiço, estarei de volta em menos de uma semana, espero que quando eu chegar você esteja melhor, ou tenho pena da nossa querida Madame Pomfrey, não a deixarei em paz até te ver melhor do que nunca, alimente-se bem, e ponha um sorriso no rosto, odeio te ver triste, fiz uma bandeja com alimentos para você, espero que tenha comido tudo, tudo mesmo, breve estarei ai.

Do seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter."

A garota sorriu a carta, ele iria voltar e ficaria a seu lado, seu melhor amigo.

**~x~**

**24 de Setembro de 1998**

" Querida Hermione

Sabe, tem uma coisa que eu queria muito lhe dizer, mas me falta coragem, isso é um pouco cômico, não acha? Tive coragem de enfrentar o lorde das trevas, e tenho medo de dizer a minha melhor amiga que a amo mais do que como amiga. É verdade o que você acabou de ler, eu te amo, Hermione Jane Granger, mais do que como amiga, sempre tive medo de estragar a nossa amizade, mas agora que eu quase lhe perdi pra sempre, percebi que tenho que fazer as coisas que eu quero, por isso, EU TE AMO MUITO!

P.S.: Quero você como namorada, claro se você me amar.

Com Amor, Harry Potter."

_O sorriso que se formou nos lábios da morena foi impagável, está tinha sido a melhor coisa que ele tinha feito por ele, ficou tão feliz que não percebeu a pessoa atrás de si, a olhando, até ouvi um sussurro:_

_- E então, quer ser minha namorada? - a garota estremeceu ao ouvir a voz do melhor amigo tão próximo, virou-se rapidamente o beijando._

**~x~**

- Agora você é apenas minha, minha Hermione Jane Potter. - falou o moreno beijando a esposa.

- Eu sempre fui sua, Sr. Potter! - ela falou sorrindo antes de abrir a porta do quarto.

- Mas agora é minha legalmente, e emocionalmente. E nós dois sabemos que esse anel no seu dedo anelar afasta vários olhares masculinos, Srª Potter. - Hermione sorriu beijando logo depois de fechar a porta.

- Você é muito ciumento querido, agora podemos por favor aproveitar a nossa noite de núpcias? - falou ofegante, ele não respondeu, apenas voltou a beija-lá.

**FIM **


End file.
